


New wounds, old wounds

by Cherrydragon26



Series: Rebel Gang AU [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: Padme takes care of Anakin after their first battle.





	New wounds, old wounds

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing something, so this little piece pooped into my mind. Hope you like it. Of course again I don't own these characters or Star Wars. Unfortunately I am only a observer and I will borrow them for a bit so I could have my way with them, and then return them to their proper place.

Padme was still not sure that what she has witnessed was real. Slightly confused and disoriented she strolled around the pavement and tried to tend to the most wounded. There were many scraps, bruises, broken knees, arms or teeth and also a lot of scars to go around after the intense battle. She maybe didn't take a part in the battle, but she could help now with first aid and encouragment that everyone needed.

In the distance the young girl could see Anakin, the one who was responsible for all of this, the real magnet for trouble, the maker of disaster. When she first met him, he seemed like a nice guy. And he was until she continued to associate with him, and Padme found out how much of a menace he could be, even if he never means anything bad by it. And Padme wasn't sure if she should be thankful for it or curse his very existence in her life.

The current situation was not helping matters, and not making it easier for her to decide what to do. For the time being she was stuck with him and he was stuck with her. Because of course she won't abandon him now, after all he has done for her and because of her. For a long time already she knew he liked her. But until now she couldn't even comprehend how strongly he felt about her, and it was beginning to worry her. Her own feelings were also not helpful, because she still wasn't sure how he felt about Anakin, and what she wanted to do.

And now understanding the depth of his feeling, she was afraid to claim something that was not true and then disappoint him. How would he take it? Padme wasn't sure, and she felt fearfull of the future now more than ever. She wanted to talk to Sabe about it, and see what her best friend thinks about this whole situation. About Anakin. What is her prediction of Padme's feelings? What advices would she give her?

 

However right now, Padme was more worried about tending Anakin's wounds, while he grumbled and mumbled in pain. "Really Anakin, how do you even come up with these crazy ideas?" Padme asked teasingly, while Anakin gave her a tired smile, that didn't quite reach his eyes. "It's my natural talent. I was born smart," He bragged and his confidence and bravado made her giggle.

"Maybe you didn't have to drag so many people into this. There would not be so many in pain and in need of patching up," Padme remarked, but Anakin answered readily:" If I hadn't brought as many as I did, we would never be able to win. We needed similar or better odds, if we ever wanted to even consider coming close to their strength and numbers."

"You really thought this out, didn't you Anakin. Be honest with me, did you do this crazy thing for me or for yourself?" Padme asked, finding his confused face adorable. He really looked like a boy sometimes, and she couldn't help but find that endearing. "I think it was a little bit of both. I really did want to help you out, but also I am really competitive and if I did join this fight I wanted to win it without fail," he confessed and Padme respected his sincerity. "Well I can't really fault you for that can I?" She asked wryly, and winked which surprisingly made him blush.

"I was hoping you won't be too mad with me. Obi is enough for me, thank you very much." The young girl assesed him quietly, still wrapping his arm in bandages and looking around for something she missed. "Oh I am so mad at you. Very much. I thought this whole idea was ludicrous, but I knew I couldn't change your mind so I didn't. I would have done it completely differently, but it was not up to me. However I am thankful for what you did. So thank you."

"And please don't do this ever again," she added, making Anakin laugh loudly. He put his hand on hers, and Padme wasn't sure why had this action made her hands tingle in a weird way. "I can't guarante that, especially if we do become a real gang in the end. But I will try to keep it small and not get into something too dangerous. Although I don't know if I can really keep that promise," He answered honestly, and Padme was glad for it.

Sighing deeply, she nodded and shrugged, hoping it will convey what she couldn't say right now. Anakin smiled at her reaction and said this probably to reassure her:" Don't worry Padme. I would do anything for you, you just have to say the word." She only sighed at that, not happy or reassuared by his words at all.

"I really do appreciate what you did Anakin, but could you please go a bit slower. I still haven't answered you if I really want to become more than friends, and even if your grand gestures can be pretty impressive they can also sometimes be..... too much. So can you promise me something?" Padme asked looking pointedly at Anakin who nodded eagerly. "Stop with this madness, and just spend some time with me. You know talking, walking like we did before. I don't need you to promise me the galaxy, I just need you to be there for me when I ask of you, and support me. And I will do the same, if you ever need help okay?"

Anakin was silent for some time, and then he looked straight into Padme's eyes and said:" Alright, I understand. If that is what you wish Padme, I promise you I will fulfill it," he gave her his word and Padme instantly relaxed and sighed in relief. Then her eyes twinkled with mischief, she smiled wryly, and Anakin returned the smile, getting lost in the moment.

"Although I wouldn't mind if you continue to bring me cake or ice cream. Better that than your poetry." The young man groaned at that and raised his hands starting to defend himself:" I thought it would be romantic! I know I am not much of a poet, but what I wrote wasn't so bad. I get some points for trying at least, don't I?"

"Anakin your poetry is awful. But I did find it cute you wrote them, even if you didn't know how, so yes you do get some points for that. Still doesn't change the fact your poems were awful. Next time, just ask Obi-wan to write them."

"But that completely defeats the point of it!" Anakin whined, and both of them started laughing after that, the scars and the battle completely forgotten in favor of their banter that was familiar and comfortable for both of them.


End file.
